


【哲漢】會吵的孩子有糖吃

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 就是車
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	【哲漢】會吵的孩子有糖吃

尹淨漢陷在沙發裡看網漫，卻看的心不在焉，在同一頁面停留了將近五分鐘，他終於嘆了口氣放下手機，將視線轉向讓他無法專心的原因---崔勝哲，還是趴在沙發上用雙手撐著頭，化身成一朵花的崔勝哲。

「你到底想怎樣？」尹淨漢斜眼瞪視崔勝哲，口氣很無奈，這傢伙已經保持這個姿勢有30分鐘了，手跟腰不會酸嗎 ?

「答應我嘛~」崔勝哲拉長尾音，頭左右擺動，甚至還送了個wink和飛吻，看的尹淨漢全身起雞皮疙瘩，覺得有些反胃，撇過頭拒絕再看，

「不要。」很乾脆地拒絕後，尹淨漢又拿起手機打算繼續閱讀，如此冷淡堅拒的態度讓崔勝哲忿忿不平，他彈起身伸長腿，雙腳開始上下撲騰，像一個要不到糖的小孩大吵大鬧，

「我不管啦啊啊啊啊，我想跟你做愛！我想聽你呻吟叫我的名字！我想看你色情的樣子啦！」崔勝哲毫無羞恥心的說著下流的話語，完全無法讓人聯想到他平時菁英的模樣，

尹淨漢聽了雙頰漲紅、「呀！你發什麼神經！」他氣急敗壞抓起一邊的抱枕就往崔勝哲身上丟，嗯，正中紅心！

求愛不成還反被家暴，崔勝哲垂下看不見的狗狗耳，心灰意冷縮在沙發角落種蘑菇，氣氛低迷灰暗，彷彿還能看見他身邊有鬼火飄來飄去，散發滿滿我不甘心的訊息。

如此意志消沉的崔勝哲讓尹淨漢看得有些於心不忍，說起來他們是一段時間沒有做愛了……一個月有了吧.....…嗯…還真的是蠻久的…

尹淨漢咬咬嘴唇思考，下定決心後深深吸了一口氣才開口，

「………..給你五分鐘洗澡。」

尹淨漢的話語如同天降甘霖讓崔勝哲乾枯萎靡的心靈瞬間復活，他邊丟下一句「三分鐘就可以」邊跳起來衝向浴室，用力關上門。

尹淨漢望著已經傳出流水聲的浴室有些傻眼，就這麼期待嗎?真是敗給他了。

嘆氣搖搖頭，尹淨漢嘴角卻微微上揚，他站起來，緩步走向房間。

早上才沖過澡，身體還算乾淨，尹淨漢不打算再洗過，反正…做完還是要洗澡的…

座右銘能躺不坐的尹淨漢不想浪費力氣。

躺到床上繼續看手機，過不了多久就聽見浴室門打開的聲音，果然是遵守諾言的男人啊，差不多就是三分鐘呢！

聽著越來越近的腳步，尹淨漢吞了口口水，目光雖然停留在螢幕上，卻沒有看進任何內容，他無意識地咬起手指，這是尹淨漢緊張時會有的標準動作。

他在緊張，是的，尹淨漢在緊張。

雖然已經坦承相見多次，但是每次情事前還是壓抑不了狂亂跳動的心，震動的力度之大自己都能清楚的感受到。

崔勝哲只圍了條浴巾就走到房間，熱氣蒸騰，髮絲尾端還滴著水，身體的線條一樣緊實，腹部明顯的腹肌，沒有一點贅肉，結實的好看。

真的很性感呢！

崔勝哲對尹淨漢坦蕩掃視的目光啞然失笑，剛剛還說不想做愛呢，現在卻興致勃勃打量自己……诶，伸舌頭是犯規啊！

望著愛人不自覺伸出舌舔舔飽滿的紅唇，崔勝哲眼神暗了暗，手腳並用爬上床，捧著尹淨漢的臉落下一個深吻。

嘴唇緊貼得毫無縫隙，濕熱的舌劃過唇齒，探入溫暖的口腔，仔細掃過柔軟的頰肉，雙方的舌頭激烈的纏繞交換彼此的液體，直到兩人的氧氣都耗盡才依依不捨分離，帶出的銀絲更添加淫迷的感覺。

尹淨漢的嘴唇被浸的光亮水潤還略略紅腫，崔勝哲情不自禁又啄了一口，才邊將吻點點落在尹淨漢優美的頸線邊熟練的幫他退去上衣，沒有衣物阻擋後更方便他啃咬潔白、富有光澤的肌膚，留下一個又一個青紫痕跡。

輾轉來到胸前，崔勝哲張嘴含住敏感的乳尖引來尹淨漢一陣顫慄，靈巧的舌頭不停的打轉撥弄凸起，一下過分的刺激惹的尹淨漢呻吟出聲，

「嗯…勝哲…唔…」另一邊被冷落的乳頭可憐兮兮地在空氣中顫抖著，太大的感覺差別讓尹淨漢很不好受，他伸手覆上自己的乳粒用指尖揉捏，終於平衡的感知讓尹淨漢舒服的眼睛都瞇了起來，崔勝哲見狀壞笑起來，

「淨漢啊...……自己玩弄自己…真色情啊....」崔勝哲說話時只是稍稍離開乳尖，呼出的熱氣和嘴唇的開合變化更能帶給尹淨漢另一種刺激，果不其然尹淨漢在他說話的同時顫抖的更大力

「唔嗯…還、還不是你……不幫我……」尹淨漢語氣有些委屈，奶音責怪著愛人，

尹淨漢還想開口抱怨，卻在崔勝哲用牙齒磨著自己的乳珠時換做呻吟聲脫口而出，

「嗯啊啊！別、別用咬的！很痛！」尹淨漢生氣地打了下崔勝哲的頭，對方才放開被折磨到紅腫發痛的乳尖，

崔勝哲從胸口一路往下舔拭，留下一條亮晶的水痕，經過肚臍時還用力啄了一下凹洞，尹淨漢對崔勝哲幼稚的舉動翻了個白眼但是沒說話，

崔勝哲稍微拉開兩人的距離，輕輕拉下尹淨漢寬鬆的家居褲，赫然發現他裡面竟然什麼都沒穿，精神抖擻的小淨漢馬上就跳出來跟他打招呼，

「你竟然沒穿內褲？」崔勝哲又驚又喜，他握上尹淨漢的柱身上下緩緩擼動，前端立刻微微冒出透明的液體，沿著陰莖滑落，

尹淨漢害羞的撇過頭不說話，絕對不能說早上洗完澡因為懶所以就沒穿內褲...會被崔勝哲笑的......

見崔勝哲帶著機俏探究的笑意盯著自己，手上的動作也停了下來，尹淨漢不滿的嘟起嘴，

「你還做不做啊…」情慾讓尹淨漢的聲音有些沙啞，搭上獨特的奶鼻音讓他的聲線性感的不行，崔勝哲只覺得下身更熱了些， 

他低頭含住尹淨漢性器的前端，前液的苦澀感讓崔勝哲小小皺眉，不過尹淨漢亨忽然加重的呼吸聲使他有動力繼續動作，他讓舌尖頂著鈴口然後用力吸允，然後再左右  
擺動舔弄，接著才又吞進一點柱身，小心不讓牙齒嗑到，

「嗯啊！哈啊！嗯…啊…」尹淨漢爽的偏過頭，積在眼眶的生理淚水跟著下滑，他雙手緊抓被單，腰微微挺起擺動挺進，想讓自己被溫暖的口腔包覆的更多，

崔勝哲努力接納尹淨漢的性器，持續吞吐，嘴巴照顧不到的地方也不忘用手撫摸刺激，

尹淨漢平時聰明詭計一堆的腦袋此時卻像一團棉花，無法思考任何事情，任由快感快速層層推積，就快要到達頂端---------腦海一道白光閃過，尹淨漢到達高潮了。

高潮後的尹淨漢喘著氣，胸膛起起伏伏，身體陣陣抽蓄，沉溺在餘韻中所以眼神有些渙散，

崔勝哲直起身，拿過床頭的紙巾將白濁吐在裏頭包起來隨手一丟，趁尹淨漢還在失神，拉開抽屜翻出潤滑液，因為尹淨漢不喜歡液體冰冷的觸感，他總是會先擠在手上捂热，等到溫度差不多了，崔勝哲拉高尹淨漢的雙腿使曲起，讓他私密的部位展現在眼前，

尹淨漢還在恍神，沒意識到自己現在處於一個門戶大開的姿勢，直到後穴被擠進異物時才驀然一驚，後知後覺自己正擺著羞恥的體位，他害臊的用手背遮住臉，卻也沒阻止崔勝哲的動作，

崔勝哲正專心的開拓尹淨漢的後穴，食指沒入穴洞旋轉抽插，覺得沒問題才又依序送入中指、無名指，嘖嘖作響的水聲讓崔勝哲又硬了幾分，想要不顧一切直接插入卻又怕傷害他的寶貝，只好繼續忍耐，

尹淨漢張嘴低低呻吟著，他也在皺著眉忍耐，雖然做過很多次了，後穴被進入的感覺始終有那麼一點不適，尹淨漢感覺到體內的手指轉了方向，向上彎起抵上一塊肉時，他的喊叫聲突然拔高，剛剛才釋放過的半軟性器又變得挺立，

崔勝哲惡意持續攻擊那塊軟肉，酥酥麻的電流不斷向上傳輸到腦內，再流至全身，尹淨漢身體的肌肉都繃緊，腳趾頭僵直，他反手緊緊抓著枕頭，用哭腔尖叫著讓崔勝哲不要再按上那裏，後者見有些歇斯底里的尹淨漢也愣了一下，馬上把手指抽出，伏下身溫柔的親吻嘴角安慰，

「抱歉啊…有些過火了。」崔勝哲撥開尹淨漢被汗水浸溼的劉海，憐愛的吻吻他的額頭…

「嗚嗯…沒事……只是有點太刺激了……」覺得剛剛的失態有些丟臉，尹淨漢也親啄崔勝哲大汗淋漓的臉頰讓他別自責，其實他也被自己激烈的反應嚇到，果然是太久沒有做愛了嗎，感受才會如找到出口般傾洩而出，

兩人又交換了一個深吻後，尹淨漢雙腳環上崔勝哲的腰向他挺進了些，這提示再明顯不過了，崔勝哲喜孜孜的扶上尹淨漢的腰，握著自己的性器緩緩推入緊緻的小穴。

柔軟溫熱的內壁緊貼而上的感覺讓崔勝哲舒爽的嘆了口氣，尹淨漢也被進入時甜膩的哼哼兩聲，崔勝哲看著愛人的表情試探性的動了幾下，確認對方沒有任何不適後才大力的操動起來，

每一次的抽出都能翻出粉紅色的內肉，再狠狠沒入整個性器到底感受內壁緊緊纏繞，整個房間只回盪著囊袋的拍打聲和啾啾水聲，交合處也因為快速的摩擦起了白色的泡沫，

汹湧而來的極致快感讓兩人都只能喘著粗氣，尹淨漢漂亮的眼睛蒙上一層水氣，眼神迷离，他微仰頭張嘴希望吸入更多空氣，卻是吐得多吸的少，腦袋在些微缺氧的狀態神智甚至開始模糊不清，一切任由慾望控制，

崔勝哲也好不到哪裡去，他雙眼發紅，不斷滴落的汗水流過泛著紅暈的臉頰再從性感的頸部肌滑下，身下的動作猛烈，尹淨漢的性器都隨著抽插動作一抖一抖，落下的精水將他自己的腹部弄得水亮水亮，

「嗯啊…勝、勝哲…啊啊..哈啊…」理智被快感侵蝕的所剩無幾，此時的尹淨漢是最為坦承的，他向崔勝哲伸出手想討抱抱，雖然崔勝哲被欲望控制卻還是馬上給尹淨漢回應，他將尹淨漢抱在懷裡狂亂的落下一個又一個親吻啃咬，抽插的速度明顯加快還有些橫衝直撞，在一聲低沉的吼叫後他終於射進尹淨漢體內深處。

崔勝哲抽出半疲軟的性器，射進的精液便從尹淨漢微紅腫且還不自覺張合的穴口慢慢流出，兩人瞬間脫力倒臥床上，胸口都劇烈起伏大喘著氣，汗水還不停的流，

等身體和情緒稍微緩過來後，尹淨漢捧起崔勝哲的臉仔細看著，他吻去他長睫毛尾端的水珠，眼神柔情似水，崔勝哲也伸手整理尹淨漢的濕黏的頭髮，眼裡盡是溺愛之情。

他們相視而笑又親吻了好久，崔勝哲往旁邊一躺，拉過被他們忽視很久的棉被罩在兩人身上，抱著尹淨漢喬了個舒服的位子後雙雙進入夢鄉。

清理?睡醒之後再說吧！


End file.
